Talk:The Jade and The Willow
Jadekit won the contest on which kit do you like better! What do you think? Aww... It's okay, I liked her and Willowkit WOOOOOOOT JADEKIT RULEZ!!!! PWNAGE! Cool 20:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) mosspelt This is great!! and liek always, the kist are just plain cuteeee!!!!!!!!!!! Guessing willowkit will end up as a med cat?SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''21:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You'll simply just have to read on more! :D, and I will be adding more pictures to the slideshow, once I get more into the story. Kitteh Kitteh Kitty CatMeow lolz kk - then write more xD And yup, loves teh pics!! (especially cause they're kits) SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can't vote! I like both of them, but I am biased against medicine cats. Sorry. They just annoy me so much! But I love how Willowkit was imagining about her father, so... [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd']][[User talk:Zaffie|' aflwydda']] 23:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe you can vote for Jadekit, and I also like how Willowkit is imagining about her father too, it made me sad, but Im not known for making sad parts about families XDDD. The JadeAndThe Willow lol, Willowkit rocks! Wetty, you are ssooooo making Jadekit cooler. lol. Willowkit foreva! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Not really, Im kinda keeping Jadekit on the warrior side and Willowkit on the medicine cat side. Which meddy cat lovers can like Willowkit and warrior lovers can like Jadekit. I like both but Jadekit is my favorite cause she was inspired by my webkinz. The JadeAndThe Willow Also, Willowkit is more on finding out more on her family while Jadekit will seek more information on the new band of cats, together these two's seeking will collide in one answer. The JadeAndThe Willow I see. lol. Was Jadekit really inspired by your Webkinz? Huh. Willowkit (on mc) was inspired byu me from a cat in meh story. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't have got the idea for Willowkit without you Arti, it's gonna be an epic story. SkyClan, won't be a lonely Clan no more >:D The JadeAndThe Willow UGH! I wanted Willowkit to win D: because Jadekit just wants power, but Willowkit doesn't want all the power her sister does........... The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 21:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) New Poll Of The Week What name are we having? Wait what? Aren't we suppose to answer that in the last one? HUH!??!? Some of these names really suck, I know which one will probably win... The JadeAndThe Willow Okay, well since NightClan and RockClan won with 2 votes each I decided to make another Clan...Meet, MistClan. Yep, MistClan is appearing in this story, but sadly, it doesn't react with the rp. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! The JadeAndThe Willow Thakees for above comment there, happy to help. :D And happeh duck! MC forevber! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 22:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I luv this story![[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 23:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT There has been a lot of Unregistered Contributer's actually ADDING onto the story, one actually changed the names. It's really hard on me and if you see this happen contact me, right away. Thank you. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name wow, that's...scary. I hoep they don't find my storys--[[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 18:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC)